Forum:Devil Fruit Galleries
The topic came up that we should delete the gallery system in the Devil Fruit pages, like the Goro Goro no Mi, Hie Hie no Mi, Horo Horo no Mi, and Kage Kage no Mi. Any more, please tell us. Yatanogarasu 19:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) How, exactly would that be beneficial? The galleries show the attacks and provide a better description that a written explanation couldn't do alone. I think the Goro Goro no Mi's gallery should actually be the example. It shows the attacks with names as the captions. I don't see how this is an issue.DancePowderer 19:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Kage Kage no Mi's previous form would be the reason. We should remember the issue long time ago about the Mera Mera no Mi and making a list with pictures of every-single-attack-listed! MasterDeva 19:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Yatanogarasu. Since this seems to be the "general" thread, I will give my opinion quick. I thought the current gallery system on the mentioned devil fruits is brilliant. Especially for fruits that offer a huge arsenal of attacks, like the goro goro or the kage kage no mi. The gallerys are a real eyecatcher and invite to read the corresponding text below, something we can only welcome. Every attack is different and not really redundant. I think we should let the goro goro no mi page stay as it is and keep MasterDevas edit on the kage kage no mi (which is nice). I feel that you worry that every single attack will be listed over time, but 5 pictures isn't really over the top for a famous devil fruit like the goro goro no mi. (always considering the relation between the number of attacks - number of pictures). --Jinbe 19:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Forgot something, while the gallery system isn't used on the gomu gomu no mi, there are so many pictures it doesn't even compare to the above mentioned fruits. More important, the excessive number of animated gifs there. My computer can handle them, but I doubt others do (my laptop starts struggling, at least taking a few seconds loading them all)Jinbe 19:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've only spotted two images that are unnecessary on the page of Gomu Gomu no Mi, they are Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku and . Any other image is important and should definitely stay. MasterDeva 20:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :That and 2 animated gifs, nearly next to each other, showing gear third... Gigantopistol.gif Gearthirdactivate.gif Jinbe 20:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::The animated gif displays how Luffy activate Gear Three so it should stay, Gigant Pistol on the other hand... I think the anime has produced some good still images for us to use. MasterDeva 20:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So should we delete all those gallery systems? The old Mera Mera no Mi talk is really taking its toll on the future generation now. Yatanogarasu 17:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Who said anything about deleting!? We should just keep the images used at minimum, so we don't run into any problems. The "gallery systems" themselves are fine the way they are, having a multitude of images for every single attack is the problem. For instance, imagine having that on the Gomu Gomu no Mi article. I don't even want to think about it... MasterDeva 17:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC)